Sonic And Tails Brotherly Tickling And Comfort
by Cartoon-Movie-Game-Comic-Fan
Summary: Sonic has a little tickle fun with his fox brother Tails, and then comforts him when a thunderstorm happens. Fluff Sontails.


**_My friend, DiddyKF1, suggested I do a Sonic Boom version of Sonic and Tails having a brotherly moment together and I agree. See you at the bottom. :3_**

* * *

Sonic and his little brotherly fox friend, Tails, were spending the entire day, together, by themselves, at Tails' house and right now, the two were relaxing and watching TV.

"Sonic, thanks for spending the day with me," Tails said, sliding onto Sonic's lap for a warm, lovingly, brotherly hug, snuggling his chest as well. "I love you, big bro."

Sonic smiled warmly and hugged back, resting his chin on Tails' forehead. "I love you, too, little bro." He gives Tails a kiss on his forehead, and Tails smiled more, snuggling Sonic's chest more.

But then Sonic's fingers sneakingly went to Tails' sides and he shouted, "TICKLE ATTACK!"

Tails ended up laughing cutely as he tried to get loose, but Sonic held him close and kept tickling, going for his belly, and chest. "SONIC, STOP!" Tails squealed in laughter.

"What's wrong?" Sonic teased, going for his belly button. "Can't hand a little tickle attack?" He teased, wiggling a finger in Tails' belly button.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tails screamed with laughter as he felt his belly button being tickled and squirmed and thrashed, trying to get away before he would explode. Finally, he forced Sonic off him and raced for his room, still laughing uncontrollably.

"Hah! You won't escape that easily!" Sonic laughed and ran after Tails who just now got to his room. And right before he could close, and lock the door, Sonic dove in and tackled Tails onto his bed, pinned him down, and tickled him once more, tickling his chest, belly, belly button, ribs and even his armpits.

"SONIC! NOOOOOOOOOOOOAH! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Tails screamed with laughter as he tried to get away, but Sonic's wieght kept him down and Sonic leaned in, blowing a raspberry on Tails' belly.

"BLPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" He blew a loud raspberry hard on Tails' belly, making him scream his head off with laughter.

"SONIC! STOP IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! STOOOOOOOOOOOOAP!" Tails screamed in laughter as tears of laughter started to stream down his face. "SONIC I CAN'T BREATH! HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sonic saw Tails needed to breath so he stopped, Tails panting heavily. "Too much for ya, little bro?" He asked playfully.

"Yeah...that was...whew...sneaky, Sonic." Tails said, panting with a smile. Sonic smiled and stroked his belly, making him chuckle once more.

"I never knew you were so sensitive, Tails." Sonic smiled. "And your laughter is so cute. It's like music to my ears."

"Awww, thanks, Sonic." Tails said, finally getting his breath back and sitting up. He hugged Sonice again, and Sonic hugged back. Soon a loud boom was heard outside, by a flash of lightning. Tails had fears of lightning, so therefore, he cried out in fear and snuggled Sonic close, shaking and whimpering.

Sonic knew Tails' fear of lightning more than anyone else and hated seeing his little brother so scared, so he hugged him close and cradled him in his arms.

"It's okay, Tails...you're safe with me. The lightning can't hurt you in here." Sonic whispered, rubbing his head and back, cradling him in his arms. Tails seemed to feel better from Sonic's warm and comforting brotherly hug.

He starts to slowly relax and Sonic lies down, still holding Tails close to him and he softly sings to Tails, singing the song, "Lullaby For A Stormy Night", in the most gentle, kind, warm, brotherly, comforting voice ever.

Tails felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep as his vision started to get blurry and sleepy, and within moments, his eyes were closed and Tails relaxed into Sonic's arms, now fast asleep, even when lightning flashed again.

Sonic smiled, and gave Tails a soft kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight, little bro. I love you." He whispered, before covering them up and falling asleep with Tails. The two brothers had a warm loving bond of brotherhood, and no one could deny it.

* * *

 _ **THE END! I hope you enjoyed the story. ^_^**_


End file.
